Because Of You
by xoxoRuflyGirl
Summary: Rufus messes up and has to make it up to Lily and show her just how much he truly loves her.


_**Because Of You**_

"Where were you?" Lily asked when Rufus entered the apartment.

He smirked. "Hello to you too." He tried to kiss her cheek, but she gently pushed him away. "I came home early from my business meeting hoping we could do lunch, or maybe have some alone time before the kids got home from school, but you were nowhere to be found. I tried you on your cell phone, and you didn't answer. So, again I ask, where were you?"

Rufus was starting to get annoyed by Lily's grilling. She could have at least said a polite hello to him before asking him. And what was with her rude and accusing tone? "I was out with a friend. I'm sorry, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to go out." He tried to make it sound like a joke, but Lily saw right through it.

Her eyes narrowed. "What friend? And it doesn't explain why you didn't answer my call."

Rufus sighed. "If you must know, I was out with Holland. We had lunch, and then caught a movie. She wanted to see _Valentine's Day_ and didn't have anyone to go with her to see it, so I offered to."

"How sweet of you." Lily's voice was dripping with sarcasm that didn't escape Rufus. How could it?

Rufus clenched his fists. He hated when she got this way. He decided to ignore that comment. It was either that or say something he would later regret. "I had my ringer turned off. It's not supposed to be on in the movies, you know."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Like you couldn't have checked your messages after you got out of the movie."

"I didn't think about it! I was on my way home anyway," Rufus defended.

Lily snorted. "What? Holland didn't invite you over to her apartment for coffee? Or did she invite you for dessert tonight after dinner?"

Rufus was angry now. "Look, Lil. I know you don't like Holland, but that doesn't give you any right to insinuate that I would go over to her place after dinner and have an affair with her!"

"_Before_ dinner then," Lily shot back.

Rufus dug his nails almost painfully into his palms. "Lil, you're starting to cross a line here."

She sighed. "Rufus, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't trust _her_. I know she has a thing for you. I don't like you hanging out with her."

Rufus felt his resolve start to break. He walked over to her and gently rubbed her back. "Lil, you don't need to worry. I don't care how she feels about me, the feeling is not mutual, nor will it ever be."

Lily rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, sometimes people just fall in love without meaning to. A lot of my friends have been saying that they would never allow their husbands to have female friends, because it would for sure lead to something more."

This time, it was Rufus who snorted. "Well, it sounds to me like your friends have some trust issues. A marriage is supposed to be about trust. I think your friends need to be a little more secure in their marriages."

"Rufus, please don't see Holland anymore. It just makes me so uncomfortable," Lily pleaded.

Rufus sighed. "Lil, haven't you heard anything I just said?"

"Rufus, I am your wife! Can't you do this one thing for me?" Lily asked, sitting up straight and looking him in the eyes.

Again, Rufus sighed. "All right. If it makes you feel better, then I won't hang out with her anymore."

Lily grinned. "Thank you!" She pulled him in for a passionate kiss to show her thanks.

Rufus moaned into the kiss. "Mm, so what was it you wanted to do when you got home early? I believe you said something about having some alone time before the kids get home?"

Lily shrugged. "They'll be home in a half hour. It's too late now."

Rufus picked Lily up and started to carry her to the bedroom. "It's never too late to make love to you."

Lily smirked. "Good answer." She kissed him, and let him carry her the rest of the way to the bedroom.

The next day, Lily was at another business meeting, and Rufus was sitting home alone—as usual.

"I've really got to get either a job, or some friends," he muttered to himself as he clicked through the useless garbage that was on TV. It's not that he was lazy. It was just that, after giving up the art gallery, he didn't know what he would be good at. Selling art was the only job he knew he'd be good at. He supposed he could try to get a job at one of the many other art galleries or museums around NYC, but Lily didn't want him to.

_"You don't have to work. I have enough money to support us both, plus the kids. Besides, I kind of like having you around whenever I need you." _

She had said it to him, then kissed him for emphasis. Of course this had led to the bedroom, all thoughts of a job more than gone from him mind.

Now he was starting to think twice about not getting a job. It didn't matter to him if Lily could afford to support them both and the kids. _He_ wanted to be able to support his wife and kids. He was still a little old fashioned, and that meant that he felt the man should be the supporter in the family.

His cell phone rang, pulling him from his thoughts.

With a sigh, he got up and headed over to the counter, where he had left it. He picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Holland. "Hey, Rufus. I was wondering if you wanted to do lunch? I decided I'm overworked, and could use a day off, so I took one. You up for it?"

Rufus paused for a moment.

"Honey, it's not brain surgery. Do you want to do lunch or don't you?" Her tone was a teasing manner. Rufus knew she didn't mean it in a nasty or rude way.

"It's not that I don't want to go. It's just that Lily has issues with me hanging out with you. She thinks you're going to try to steal me away," Rufus said, embarrassed to even say it, but not wanting to lie.

Holland laughed. "Steal you away? _Someone_ has trust issues."

"That's what I told her," Rufus mumbled. "Well, I told her that her friends who don't want their husbands hanging out with other women have trust issues. I was hoping she would apply that to herself. Instead, she just asked me not to see you again."

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?" Holland asked, her voice taking on a sly tone. "Besides, I wasn't aware that you needed your wife's approval of who you can and cannot hang out with. Nor was I aware that you needed her permission to go out."

Rufus shook his head, even though he knew Holland couldn't see him do so. "I don't need her permission or approval, but she is my wife, and I need to take into consideration how she feels."

"Well, where is she now?" Holland asked.

Rufus knew Holland was getting at something. "She's at that business meeting for Bass Enterprises."

"Well, then she won't know if he just have one little lunch together, will she?" Holland pressed.

"I don't know, Holland." Rufus honestly didn't know what to do. He was really bored, and he really liked Holland. He knew that Lily was just being over cautious. He only considered Holland a friend, and he knew that that was all Holland considered him. On the other hand, he didn't want to upset Lily. On the other hand, what Lily didn't know couldn't upset her.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to. I'm only asking for lunch. It's not like I'm asking you to move in with me," Holland joked.

Rufus smiled. "Well, it _would_ be nice to get out of the house for a bit."

Rufus could practically _see_ the smile on Holland's face when she spoke next. "Yes! That's what I'm talking about! So, what do you say we meet at the Tribeca Grill? My treat!"

"You don't have to treat, Holland," Rufus stated.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to! See you in a half hour?" Holland asked cheerily.

Rufus smiled. Well, he did want to get out of the house, and at least this way, he wouldn't have to use Lily's money. He didn't think she would appreciate him using her money to go out to lunch with Holland. "All right, see you there!" What the heck? He figured. Lily would never have to know. She had to work until six. He'd be back in plenty of time.

"Great! See you then!" Holland hung up.

Rufus hung up as well. "Sorry, Lil, but you're just being silly. What you don't know won't hurt you," he said to himself before heading to the bathroom to get ready."

* * *

Rufus smiled as he saw Holland waiting for him by the hostess station. Holland grinned too.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Holland said, kissing his cheek.

Rufus smiled, feeling a little awkward. "Well, we did just talk a half hour ago," he teased.

She smirked, and rolled her eyes. "Smart ass." She then turned to the hostess station and leaned against it, her back facing Rufus as she politely told the hostess there would be two of them.

_Speaking of ass_ Rufus thought to himself as he noticed Holland's black skirt. It was incredibly formfitting and barely covered her butt. She was wearing black tights, but still... She wore black heels that looked at least five inches.

She turned around, and for the first time, Rufus noticed how low cut her blouse was. In fact, he could see down to her black lace bra without even trying to. She wore a black suit jacket overtop of it, but it was buttoned starting at the stomach so it didn't do anything to cover up her chest.

She grinned, revealing her perfect white teeth. "Ready?"

Rufus nodded, and followed behind her, noticing how she was sashaying her hips. _She's doing it on purpose. She's trying to seduce me! _Rufus's mind was screaming. Maybe Lily had been right. _No, you're just being paranoid, Humphrey. Chill out._

"Thank you! You're such a gentleman!" Holland said with a giggle as Rufus pulled her chair out for her.

Rufus smiled weakly. "You're very welcome." He pushed her in, then sat down in front of her, his back facing the entrance.

They looked over their menus and made small talk until the waiter came to take their order.

Once they had ordered, they started regular conversation.

"So, why do you think your wife doesn't want you around me? I mean, does she really think of me as that much of a threat?" Holland asked.

Rufus shrugged. "I don't know. Her friends have been telling her that they would never let their husbands hang out with another woman. I guess they have her paranoid."

Holland smirked. "I think it's absurd to think that your spouse can't have friends of the opposite sex! I bet you don't have a problem with her being friends with the opposite sex."

Rufus thought about it for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't want her being friends with any of her ex's, but I guess I wouldn't have a problem otherwise."

The waiter brought their drinks then, and Holland took a sip of her red wine before responding. "Even so, Lily should trust you."

Rufus sipped his coffee. "She does. It's just that she has been hurt a lot in the past. She just doesn't want to lose me too."

Holland snickered. "She _has_ been married a lot of times, hasn't she?"

Rufus cleared his throat, and took a sip of ice water. "I'm her fifth."

"Well, I can see why she thinks it's her. She lost four of her husbands!" Holland chuckled to herself.

Rufus was starting to feel annoyed. "She didn't lose them. Most of them she left because they were idiots who didn't deserve someone as wonderful as her."

Holland held up her hands in defense. "Relax! I was only joking. Lily is a wonderful woman."

Rufus nodded. "Yes, she is."

"So, back to her feeling like I'm a threat... Do you think I'm pretty?" Holland asked.

Rufus was starting to see a red flag going off in his head. "Of course! You're a beautiful woman," he said.

Holland smiled. "How beautiful?"

Rufus swallowed hard. He didn't know how to respond to that.

A smile appeared at the corner of Holland's mouth. "I mean, do you think I have a nice smile? A nice butt? Nice legs?" She leaned in closer—so close that she was halfway across the table. "Nice breasts?"

"Holland, I don't think we—" Rufus was cut off as Holland placed her lips to his.

Rufus cried out, and pushed her away. "Holland, what the hell are you doing?"

Holland smirked. "Just showing your wife that you need a _real_ woman in your life."

Rufus was confused. "What are you..." He trailed off as Holland nodded and pointed towards the entrance of the restaurant.

He turned to see what she was pointing to. His stomach dropped when he saw Lily looking at them. He couldn't tell if she looked more angry or more upset.

He stood up, and turned to her. "Lil..."

Lily covered her mouth and left, leaving the business men and women she was with looking shocked and confused.

Rufus was angry now. He slammed his fist down on the table. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Holland sipped her wine and smirked. "I told you. I thought Lily needed to see what kind of woman you need. She doesn't trust you. You can do so much better than her. I figured, if she is going to accuse us of doing something, then we might as well do something, right?"

Rufus clenched his fists, resisting the urge to deck her, but it was taking all he had in him to resist. He kept his voice calm and even to avoid an even bigger scene. "She didn't _accuse_ us of anything! She was just suspicious of you, which she obviously had good reason to be. I love my wife. There is no possible way I can do better than her. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. If anything, she can do better than _me_! I feel sorry for you. You're just a sad woman who thinks the way to get a man is by acting like a slut! Well, I have news for you. It may work with other men, but it will _never_ work with me! I will never be interested in you, or anyone but my wife. _Ever_. Not even if you were the last woman on earth! Don't ever call me or text me again. If I ever see or hear from you again, it will be too soon." With that, Rufus turned and left, without even looking back.

"But, what about our lunch?" Holland called out; completely unfazed.

"Choke on it!" he spat.

He left the restaurant and quickly headed for home. He just hoped Lily would let him explain.

* * *

Rufus entered the apartment out of breath from having run the last block. He found Lily sitting on the couch, sipping some coffee, and looking off into the distance as if her mind were a million miles away. Her legs were tucked at her side.

He walked in and knelt down in front of her. "Lil, you gotta believe me—_she_ kissed _me_; not the other way around! I pushed her away as soon as I realized what was happening. She saw you and was just doing it to be a bitch."

Lily nodded. "I know. I trust you."

Rufus sighed a sigh of relief. He brought a hand to Lily's cheek and gently stroked it. "Good, because there is no reason to not trust me. I would never cheat on you, Lily. Never! I told Holland that I would never be with her even if she is the last woman on earth! I also told her that I feel sorry for her because she thinks the only way to get a man is to be a slut."

Lily hid a smirk, and took Rufus' hand off her face. "You may not have cheated or have had any intention of cheating, but, the point is, you went out with her even when I asked you not to. You should have trusted my instincts. Instead, you put yourself in that position, and look where it got you."

Rufus sighed. "Lil, I'm sorry! I just didn't like being told who I can and cannot hang out with. You won't let me get a job, and now you're telling me I can't go out and have friends!"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "I told you, there is no need for you to get a job. We have plenty of money. And I don't mind you having friends, as long as _she_ isn't one of them."

"Don't worry; I told her I never want to see or hear from her again. But there might very well be other female friends I want to hang out with. Just because Holland had bad intentions, it doesn't mean every other woman I want to be friends with will too," Rufus insisted.

Lily looked away. "I never said they would." She looked at him again. "But you have to trust my judgment and respect my wishes. I am your _wife_ after all. Sometimes I don't think you even remember that."

Rufus felt himself getting angry now. "What do you mean? I've been nothing but your lap dog here to do whatever you please ever since we've gotten married!"

Lily lowered her eyes. "That is not true, and you know it!"

Rufus stood up, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Really? Because that's the way _I_ see it."

Lily stood up as well, slamming her cup down so hard on the coffee table that some of the liquid sloshed down onto the glass. It was hot chocolate, Rufus now realized; not coffee. Lily ignored it. "You never send me love notes, or write me songs, or even tell me how beautiful I am anymore. You never send me flowers. You just take me for granted! Then I see you want to go hang out with beautiful women as if I'm not good enough. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I still do those things. And, for the record, it was only one woman, and I'm not going to hang out with her anymore, so you can stop being jealous!" Rufus knew it came out wrong, but he was too angry to care.

Lily shook her head. "Yeah, well I can't remember when the last time you did those things was. You know what? Just go. I want to be alone for a while." She sank down onto the couch and buried her face in her hands.

Rufus instantly felt bad. "Lil..." he trailed off.

"Just go!" Lily sobbed.

Rufus sighed, but did as told. He headed into the elevator, and down to the lobby.

He nodded politely at Vanya as he headed out of the apartment.

He tried to think of the last time he had told Lily how beautiful she was. He thought it every day of his life, but he guessed he hadn't really vocalized it in a while, apart from telling Holland. He had bought Lily flowers, but that was last year on her birthday. The last time he had written her a song was when he was still in Lincoln Hawk. As for the time he last wrote her a love note, well... He honestly couldn't remember when he had last done that.

He sighed. "You messed up, Humphrey," he said to himself. The question now was, what was he going to do to make it up to her?

* * *

Rufus waited in the hotel room he had rented for the night. He had double checked everything five times. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his wife. Everything was. He just hoped that Lily would read the note he had slipped underneath the door to their apartment. Not only that, he hoped she would do as he asked.

He looked at his watch. He guessed he would know soon enough.

* * *

"Go away!" Lily said when she heard the knock on her bedroom door. She was too upset to see Rufus now. She couldn't believe he had gone behind her back. She felt like she didn't know him anymore. For all she knew, maybe he _did_ find Holland more attractive than she was.

"Mom, it's me. I found a note on the floor when I came in. It's addressed to you," Eric's voice came from outside of the door.

"Come in," Lily said, intrigued,

Eric came in and handed her the letter.

"Thank you, honey." She sat up straight in bed.

"Mom, are you all right?" Eric asked, with concern.

Lily put on her best smile. "I'm fine. Rufus and I just had a little fight, but it's nothing major. No need to worry."

"Well, I was going to go out with Peter tonight, but if you need me to stay home..." Eric trailed off.

Lily shook her head. "No! You go. Have fun. I want to be alone anyway."

It took a little more convincing, but finally, Eric agreed to go. Lily kissed him on the head, and he kissed her cheek, then he left. Jenny was staying at the loft for the night with Dan, so she had the house to herself. She wondered when and if Rufus planned on coming home.

She looked at the note and recognized Rufus' handwriting. She was almost too afraid to read it. _What if he was going to leave her?_

She shook her head. She couldn't think that way. Her curiosity was getting the best of her, so, with a sigh, she opened the note and read it.

_Lily, my love, I am so sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right. Holland wanted more from me than just friendship. You don't need to worry though. You are my sun, my stars, and my moon. I love you more than my own life. You are the most beautiful, kindest, smartest, and most amazing woman I know. I feel I don't deserve someone as perfect as you. I'm so thankful I have you, because I would truly be lost without you. A thousand stars could never compare to your beauty. Please forgive me and give me the chance to make it up to you. Please meet me at The Hilton Hotel in Manhattan. Room 503. The address is below. I love you. Love, Your Biggest Fan For Life, Rufus._

Lily read the address with a smile. How on earth could she say no to that? She couldn't.

She put the letter in her pocket and got out of bed. She slipped on her shoes and jacket, checked her hair in the mirror, then grabbed her purse and left.

* * *

Rufus smiled when he heard the knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Lily."

He couldn't read her tone, so he didn't know if she was still angry with him or not. He supposed it was a good sign she had shown up at least.

He opened the door, and gave her his best smile when he saw her. "Come on in."

Lily gave him a weary look. "This better be good."

"It will be. I promise." Rufus stepped back to allow Lily in. He then closed the door and followed Lily into the room. He wanted to see her reaction.

Lily walked into the room and saw that there was a trail of red rose petals all over the floor, leading up to a pile of red rose petals on the bed. There were candles all around, but they weren't lit yet since it was still fairly light out.

"These are for you."

Lily turned towards Rufus at the sound of his voice, and smiled when she saw him holding a bouquet of lilies in a vase.

Rufus grinned. "I figured lilies were appropriate. Though, they aren't quite as beautiful as _my_ Lily. I already have them in the vase, so they won't wilt. I didn't want to give you anything less than what you deserve."

Lily grinned, and took the lilies from Rufus. "Thank you. They are beautiful."

"Just like you," Rufus said. "I promise I will give you flowers more often. I'll give them to you every day if you want. You deserve them every day."

Lily smiled; touched. "Well, you don't have to give them to me every day." She closed her eyes for a brief moment as she inhaled the sweet fragrances of the lilies. She then looked at Rufus, the smile still on her face. "These are a good start."

"I didn't have time to write you a good enough song, but I did some research online, and found I song that fits exactly how I feel about you. I will definitely write you a song soon, I promise. But I want to have time to make it perfect. So, I hope this song will do for now," Rufus said. "Sit at the end of the bed, if you would, please." He took Lily's flowers and set the vase on the nightstand.

Lily did as told.

He then pulled a chair in front of the bed, sat down on it, and grabbed his guitar. "These lyrics may be from 98 Degrees, but I mean them with my whole heart."

Lily smiled as he began the song. She could hardly wait to hear _this_!

Rufus smiled at Lily as he started playing the opening chords, then he began to sing.

"It's all, its all, it's all... You're my sunshine after the rain. You're the cure against my fear and my pain. 'Cuz I'm losing my mind when you're not around. It's all, it's all... It's all because of you. You're my sunshine. Oh yeah! Baby I, really know by now, since we met that day, you showed me the way. I felt if then you gave me love. I cant describe. How much I feel for you."

Lily sat closer to the edge of the bed. She wanted to see her husband better. He was so handsome when he sang. Then again, he was _always_ handsome.

"I said, baby, I should have known by now. Should have been right there whenever you gave me love. And if only you were here, I'd tell you, yes, I'd tell you. Oh, yeah!"

Lily wished she could sit on his lap as he sang. She would have, had there been room. Instead, she settled for continuing to sit on the bed, and watching her handsome husband as she listened to him sing, all the while thinking how lucky she was to have him.

"You're my sunshine after the rain. You're the cure against my fear and my pain. 'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around. It's all, it's all. It's all because of you. Honestly, could it be you and me like it was before, neither less or more. 'Cause when I close my eyes at night I realize that no one else could ever take your place. I still can feel, and it's so unreal when you're touching me, kisses endlessly. It's just a place in the sun where our love's begun. I miss you, yes I miss you, baby, oh yeah!"

Lily decided to get up off the bed and hold him around the waist from behind the chair. She kissed his neck.

Rufus continued to sing, encouraged now. "You're my sunshine after the rain.

You're the cure against my fear and my pain. 'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around. It's all, it's all. It's all because of you. If I knew how to tell you what's on my mind, on my mind—make you understand—then I'd always be there, right by your side."

Lily loved the song, but she could hardly wait until he finished so she could ravish him. She massaged his shoulders as he finished the song.

"You're my sunshine after the rain. Oh... You're the cure against my fear and my pain. Oh... 'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around. It's all, it's all. It's all because of you. You're my sunshine after the rain. You're the cure against my fear and my pain. 'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around. It's all, it's all. It's all because of you. You're my sunshine after the rain. 'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around. It's all, it's all. It's all because of you." Rufus set his guitar aside and looked up at Lily. "Did you like it?"

Lily smiled, then finally sat in his lap. She took his face between her hands and pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

He grinned. "I think I need more convincing that you liked it."

She shook her head in amusement, but grinned nonetheless. She kissed him again. "I loved it! Thank you."

Rufus sighed, and gently stroked his wife's hair. "Lil, I'm so sorry I went out with Holland. I was just lonely sitting at home. Plus, my male ego didn't like to be told by my wife what friends I can and cannot have. I guess I was just stupid and naïve."

Lily sighed as well, and stroked his cheek. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have known how unhappy you were. If you really want a job, then go for it. I'm sure you'd be great working at a museum. I already know you're great at working at an art gallery." She smiled. "And I don't mean to tell you who you may and may not be friends with. It's just that I know how Holland is. I know how she works. Also, I guess I was a little jealous. I felt like you wanted to hang with other women because I wasn't pretty enough or good enough."

Rufus brushed some hair out of her face, then gently ran his hand down her cheek. "Baby, you're my _wife_. I didn't marry anyone else but _you_. It doesn't get any more beautiful than you! I can't get anyone as amazing and special and kind as you. Baby, you're perfect!"

Lily smiled, taking Rufus' hand in her own. "I don't know about _perfect_."

Rufus kissed her. "You are to me."

"Some days I don't feel very beautiful," Lily said, looking away from him.

Rufus shook his head with disbelief. "Well, then you need to look in a mirror more often. Do you even see yourself the same way I do? Because, when I look at you, my breath is literally taken away, and I could kick myself for waiting twenty years to make you mine!"

Lily looked at him and smiled. She stroked his cheek. "I've always been yours, Rufus. Always in my heart."

They kissed again.

Rufus broke the kiss, and smiled. "You hungry? I have this hotel for the night. I figured we might as well get some use out of it. We can order room service."

Lily kissed him yet again. "Sounds like a plan. I just have to call Eric and tell him where we'll be."

Rufus kissed her, smiling in return. "Okay."

They kissed again, neither of them able to get enough of the other.

Finally, Lily went to call Eric, and Rufus searched for the room service menu.

* * *

An hour later, dinner was finished, and they were sharing a slice of chocolate cake.

Rufus fed Lily a bite and she licked some frosting off her lips. "Mm, good!"

Rufus resisted the urge to lick it off her. He had a more pressing thing in mind to attend to first.

They finished their cake, then he got up and reached under the bed for a package he had bought. He handed it to Lily. "I bought you this. Why don't you go try it on for me?" He grinned.

Lily grinned as well. "What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Rufus said, making a motion as if to zip his lips.

Lily looked at him with suspicion, but her curiosity got the better of her. With another smile, she slipped off to the bathroom.

Rufus licked his lips. He could hardly wait to see her in it. There was work to be done first though.

He quickly made his way around the room, lighting the candles, then turning off the lights. He also turned on the CD player and popped in the new CD he had gotten of love songs. He turned the volume at a comfortable level.

Lily came out of the bathroom a moment later, and once again nearly took his breath away.

She was wearing the red negligé he had gotten her. It was lacy and almost see-thru and he wanted to take her right then and there.

"You look even sexier than you do in my fantasies," he breathed.

She smiled. "Really? I do love it." She looked down at herself, and blushed a little.

Rufus walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Really."

He then pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

Lily took his face between her hands and kissed him.

Rufus picked her up and carried her to the bed. He gently lay her on the bed, and ran a hand slowly up her thigh. "You're so beautiful. Don't ever question that."

"I love you," she said."

His eyes lowered with love for her. "I love you too. In fact, I love you more with every breath."

"Thank you for making this night so perfect," she whispered.

Rufus lovingly stroked her cheek. "A perfect night for my perfect wife."

"Make love to me," she whispered.

"You don't even need to ask." He told her.

They kissed, and slowly undressed each other, then proceeded to make love.

Lily then had no doubts in her mind that she was the only one Rufus loved and would ever love. It was good because he was the only man she loved and could ever love.

She sighed, thinking just how lucky she really was. ______________________________________________________________________

"Lil, wake up," Rufus quietly urged as he gently shook Lily awake.

Lily's eyes slowly fluttered open. "What time is it?"

Rufus grinned. "It's midnight. It is officially Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day." He kissed her. "It's our first Valentine's Day as a married couple."

Lily smiled. "Mm, yes it is. Happy Valentine's Day."

They kissed again.

"I got you a present. I can't wait any longer." Rufus held out a long, rectangular box.

Lily sat up in bed, and took the box, looking at him suspiciously. "Anther present?What is it?" She smiled.

Rufus propped himself up on his elbow as he lay on his side, facing her. "Open it up and find out!"

Lily turned on a lamp, then opened the box. She gasped when she saw what it was. "Two tickets to Hawaii?"

Rufus grinned. "We never got to have a honeymoon, so I figured, this would be a great time to have one! I hope you don't mind I picked the destination."

Lily looked at him. "Are you kidding me? This is great! Oh my gosh, you are so amazing! I love you!" She set the tickets down on the nightstand and took him into her arms for a passionate kiss.

He moaned. "I like starting Valentine's Day off right."

Lily kissed him again before speaking. "I might as well tell you what your gift is early too."

Rufus grinned. "What is it? I do love surprises!"

Lily chuckled. "Well, I know how much you loved your art gallery, so I talked to the new owner, and we were able to work out a nice price. We have a meeting tomorrow for him to sign the deed over to you."

Rufus was speechless at first. Then, he finally found the words. "Oh my gosh! Seriously? You really did that for me?"

Lily grinned and nodded.

Rufus was so touched, tears started to form in his eyes. "I didn't think it was possible for me to love you anymore than I already do, but I do. Thank you so much, Lil. I don't know what I ever did to deserve someone as beautiful and perfect as you."

Lily gently stroked his cheek. "I'm the lucky one. You're the most handsome, amazing, incredible man, and I am so blessed to have you as my husband."

Rufus leaned over her and shut the lamp off. He took her in his arms and kissed her. "Make love to me?" he asked in a whisper taking her line from earlier.

She smiled. "You don't even need to ask," she said taking _his_.

Rufus moaned, and Lily straddled him, soon after showing him how much she truly loved him. Rufus was the only man she'd ever need, and now, thanks to Rufus, she knew that she was the only woman _he'd_ ever need.

It was indeed, the best Valentine's Day ever, and it was all because of Rufus.

Rufus loved making love with his wife, and that night he loved it even more. She was all his. He was so lucky. He was just so ecstatically happy—the happiest he'd been in a very long time. And it was all because of his beautiful wife. It was all because of Lily, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

*The End*


End file.
